


The Mess

by alyxpoe



Series: Always and Forever [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Romance, messy flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxpoe/pseuds/alyxpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday someone goes out of their way to ask John how he lives in their messy, cluttered flat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in the spring and for some reason never saved it to AO3. The original file is gone now; I think you can still read it this way.

[](http://s29.photobucket.com/user/dainellemk/media/themess1.jpg.html)


	2. The Mess (2)

[](http://s29.photobucket.com/user/dainellemk/media/themess2.jpg.html)


	3. The Mess (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note that yes, I am aware of the fact you cannot fix plumbing with a screwdriver. It's a joke, guys ;p

[](http://s29.photobucket.com/user/dainellemk/media/themess3A.jpg.html) [](http://s29.photobucket.com/user/dainellemk/media/themess3B.jpg.html)


End file.
